Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a positional adjustment of a plurality of projection images projected by a plurality of projection devices.
Description of the Related Art
There is a technology that displays a single image using a plurality of projectors. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,593, an image projection system is disclosed that displays a single image using a plurality of projectors. In this system, a single image is projected onto a screen by combining a personal computer, a plurality of projectors, and a controller unit that divides a high definition input image and outputs an image signal to each of the projectors.
In such an image projection system, edge blending is used as one method of smoothly displaying a joint line between the images adjacent to each other. In order to perform the edge blending, an overlap width needs to be provided between every image, in which adjacent images overlap each other.
In order to accurately project the single image using the plurality of projectors, it is necessary to adjust the positions of projector main bodies, but it is extremely difficult for users to visually perform the positional alignment of the projectors for the edge blending, while taking into account overlap conditions.